


Glenn Rhee / OFC one-shots

by SapphicPadme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPadme/pseuds/SapphicPadme
Summary: some self-insert with glenn rhee because the boy deserved sm happiness
Relationships: Glenn Rhee/Original Female Character(s)





	Glenn Rhee / OFC one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Person A and Person B are married, and offer to babysit their friends' kid, not realizing how much of a challenge it would be

The couple was standing in front of the house, waiting for Michonne or Rick to open the doors but Glenn didn't care much about waiting, he used that time just to enjoy the calm and his wife presence. Living during the apocalypse almost had no peaceful times but when the group moved to Alexandria, those moments weren't rare anymore and it gave many opportunities to the members of the group, for instance Glenn and Chiara took one of those moment and had a small wedding.

Glenn was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened. Rick and Michonne were smartly dressed for their date. The former cop and his girlfriend rapidly explained some basic rules about how to take care of Judith and left the young married couple in a short time. The two seemed to really need this time without kids.

The two entered the house and tucked their vests before going into the living room where Judith was playing with some toys. The couple thought it would be pretty easy, since the prison, they babysitted the little girl a lot. Chiara crouched in front of the little girl and decided to play a bit with her, making judith smile. Glenn watched the scene with a soft smile and joined the two. This moment appeased the two because it made them think that she wasn't a turbulent kid. 

After an hour, Judith made them understand that she was hungry with pointed looks towards the kitchen. Glenn got up and started heading toward the kitchen after kissing his wife forehead. After some minutes in the kitchen, he came back with some baby food and a spoon. Chiara lifted up the young girl and followed her husband in the dining room and placed the toddler on her baby chair. 

Rick told them that Judith was pretty easy to live with but after the first spoonful of the baby food, both thought that Rick lied to them. The little girl spat everything on Glenn, the shock on Chiara's face rapidly faded away and she began to laugh hysterically at the face Glenn made, the fact he was covered in food made it funnier for the blond woman. 

\- Could you please stop laughing and give me paper towels ?

After some minutes she took some paper towels and gave them to her husband and he cleaned his face. 

\- You looked better with food on your face.

The young woman said that jokingly while Glenn rolled his eyes but he still had an amused on his lips.

\- Thanks for the compliment but having food on my face isn't a nice feeling.

Both laughed at that before Chiara took the small recipient of food after kissing Glenn's cheek which made him blush a bit. No matter how long was their relationship, sometimes, the two would act like some teenagers crushing on each other.

\- Let's see if she prefers it when I feed her.

But she rapidly got her answer when Judith spat her food again. Glenn couldn't hold back his laugh at the sight of this scene, he laughed even more at the face that the blond woman made. He took some time to calm his laugh while Chiara was cleaning her face.

***

After two hours, they finally made the little girl eat her food, both thought they would never succeed. They putted the little girl to sleep and rapidly made some food for themselves.  
Both went back to the living room and were too tired to tidy up the toys, Glenn just decided to collapse on the couch but he wasn't prepared about the fact that Chiara just decided to flop down on him, he laughed at that and just decided to wrap his arms around her.

\- You know I said yes to watch over a kid, not a demon.  
\- Well apart from spitting her food and being hard to make fall asleep, she's not really evil.  
\- Stop saying the truth Glenn.

Both laughed at that and shared a kiss that got interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They looked at Rick and Michonne, the two seemed like they had a good date, their wide smiles were a big clue of that.

\- Did everything went well with Judith?   
\- Yeah totally.

Chiara said that with irony but a pinch from her partner made her let out a small "ow".

\- Yeah Judith was adorable.

Glenn said that in hope to assure to the other couple that everything went well and the two seemed to trust him.

***

After what seemed the longest day, the two were finally in beds, Chiara wearing some comfortable pajamas and she had her head laying on Glenn's chest while he was playing with her hair. 

\- Glenn, if we ever have a a kid, you better be the one puttig him to bed.  
\- and feed him ?  
\- no, you're too handsome to have food on your face.

Both laughed at that and talked a bit more before falling asleep.


End file.
